Historically, construction blueprints have been handled in paper form. Paper is slow, expensive, and wasteful whereas digital blueprints reduce costs and increase efficiency. The present invention features a paperless blueprint drafting table system for full-scale viewing, editing, and annotating of paperless blueprints.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.